My Little Family
by vitaMINelF
Summary: kisah tentang keluarga kecil Donghae yang akan memiliki baby, dimana ia harus menuruti semua permintaan sang istri dan harus memilih antara istri atau bayi dalam kandungan istrinya. sekuel dari promise dan promise II. Eunhae dan Kyumin couple.


Author : vitaMINElf

Tittle : My little Family

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya, saya cuma pinjem nama saja. Sungmin baru punya saya.

Warning : YAOI , Mpreg, sekuel promise II , EYD berantakan , tidak nyambung

Cast : Eunhyuk (bayangin Eunhyuk oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Donghae (Donghae oppa di mv SFS)

Sungmin ( Sungmin oppa di mv Mr. Simple)

Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun oppa di mv SFS)

Note : Untuk, minmi arakida ini tak buatin sekuel kehidupan Eunhae punya anak, awalnya ini bukan fanfic Mpreg, tapi karena aku baik hati (plak, benjol kena timpuk masa) aku rubah jalur jadi fanfic Mpreg. Semoga suka dengan ceritanya.

Sudah satu tahun setelah kami kembali bersatu, aku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bahagia didunia ini, mempunyai 'istri' yang manis dan baik, perekonomian keluargaku juga sudah meningkat terbukti sekarang kami sudah menempati rumah baru kami yang lebih besar dari yang dulu, dan melakukan 'perang malam' favorit ku yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Hyukkie Ku tersayang. Hehehehe

Tapi sekarang aku sedang menderita, pasalnya Hyukkie sedang melakukan 'kenjatan senjata' denganku yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa melakukan 'penyerangan' terhadapnya. Entah kenapa satu bulan ini mood Hyukkie naik turun, terkadang sangat manja tapi sejam berikutnya bisa seperti singa yang lapar. Aku...

"Hae...malam ini kau tidur diluar, aku tidak mau tidur denganmu"

Tuh kan, baru saja dibicarakan Bad moodnya balik lagi, padahal tadi ia sangat manis padaku. Aku harus membujuknya, aku tidak mau tidur diluar dan kedinginan tanpa pelukan hangatnya.

"Chagi, diluar sangat dingin. Apa kau mau aku kedinginan? Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" dengan muka yang super memelas aku mencoba membujuk Hyukkie agar membatalkan niatnya tadi. Jatuh sudah harga diriku sebagai lelaki manly

"Kau kan bisa pakai selimut, atau tidur saja dengan alat pemanas. Sudah ya Hae, aku ngantuk"

Brakk...

Tega sekali ia padaku, aku tidur dengan alat pemanas? Kan alat pemanas tidak bisa di ajak 'perang'.

"Hyukkie chagi...buka pintunya. Hyukkie...Hyukkie..."

Kriett...

"Hae berisik, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur. Jika Hae mengganggu ku lagi, selama sebulan kedepan Hae akan tidur diluar terus"

Brukk...

Brakk..

Hyukkie hanya melemparkan bantal dan selimut padaku lalu menutup pintu kamar lami lagi. sebulan tidur diluar? TIDAK...lebih baik sekarang aku mengalah demi kelangsungan kehidupanku dihari besok.

Selamat tidur.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah dikediaman keluarga kecil Lee Donghae, terlihat sang 'istri' sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk ia dan suaminya. Ia sedang menggoreng telur sebagai teman dalam memakan nasi goreng yang sudah jadi, namun tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium leher bagian belakangnya. Eunhyuk terkejut dengan perlakuan tersebut, untungnya telur yang tadi digoreng tidak sampai jatuh.

"Hae jangan mengejutkan ku, nanti telurnya jatuh bagaimana" Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya, mungkin bagi Eunhyuk ekspresi ini terlihat menakutkan tapi bagi Donghae sangan menggoda

Chu...

"Morning kiss chagi dan sebagai bayaran karena aku tidur diluar tadi malam"

"Hae...ish..menyebalkan" Eunhyuk menuju meja untuk menyiapkan telur yang sudah matang tadi lalu menatanya diatas piring yang berisi nasi goreng

"Siapa suruh kau menggodaku"

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas, sekarang ayo makan"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk berhadapan, kemudian saat suapan pertama Donghae memakan nasi gorenngnya, ia langsung menuju washtafel yang ada didapur lalu memuntahkan makanannya.

"Kenapa nasi goreng ini rasanya manis Hyukkie?"

"Aku mencampur saus stoberi di dalamnya. Rasanya enakkan Hae?" Eunhyuk dengan lahap memakan nasi goreng yang ada dipiringanya. Eunhyuk memang sangat doyan dengan rasa manis

"Apanya yang enak, rasanya aneh dan kau kan tau aku tidak suka makanan manis" Donghae memang tidak suka makanan manis, namun sepertinya Donghae sedang melakukan protes diwaktu yang salah. lihat saja wajah Eunhyuk yang bertransformasi menjadi wajah ingin menangis

Brakk...

Eunhyuk membanting sendok dan garpu yang ada ditangannya, matanya terkihat berkaca-kaca, satu kedipan mata maka air mata itu akan jatuh.

"Hae..hiks...jahat...hiks...Hae tidak..hiks..menghargai hasil kerjaku..huwaaa...Min Hyung."

Melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis dan memanggil nama Hyungnya, Donghae jadi merasa bersalah sekaligus takut, ia ingat dulu Sungmin pernah mengancamnya 'Jika kau berani membuat Hyuk menangis, akan ku jadikan makanan kelinci kau Lee Donghae'. Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh kecil Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf Hyukkie, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Nasi gorengnya enak kok, Hyukkie kreatif membuat nasi goreng yang manis" sebenarnya Donghae berbohong saat mengatakan itu, nasi goreng apa yang rasanya manis stroberi. Baru kali ini ia mencoba. Tapi demi menyenangkan Hyukkie, berbohong sedikit tidak apa-apa kan.

"Yang..hiks..benar Hae..hiks..."Eunhyuk masih sesenggukkan dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Iya chagi"

"Kalau begitu ayo makan lagi Hae, nasi gorengnya masih banyak" secepat Eunhyuk menangis maka secepat itu juga ia tersenyum semangat, berbeda dengan Donghae yang tersenyum kecut.

'Ya Tuhan, tolong selamat hambaMu yang teraniaya ini' begitulah pikiran Donghae saat ini. Dia percaya doa orang teraniya pasti dikabulkan Tuhan.

"Hae aku suapi ya...aaaaa" Eunhyuk sepertinya sangat bersemangat untuk menyuapi Donghae, terbukti ia meninggalkan acara makanan nya demi Donghae

Donghae dengan terpaksa memakan nasi goreng yang disuapi Eunhyuk, setiap ingin menelan Donghae pasti meminum air. Begitu seterusnya sampai suapan terakhir, 'istri' tercinta tersenyum melihat nasi goreng yang dibuatnya habis dimakan suaminya. Tidak tau saja Eunhyuk betapa tersiksanya Donghae sekarang

.

Sinar matahari memasuki sebuah kamar melalui celah jendela membuat salah satu penghuni yang ada dikamar bernuansa biru tersebut terbangun, Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya sedari tadi malam. Tanpa peduli penampilannya yang ehem polos ehem Eunhyuk langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya.

Hoek...hoek...hoek...

Donghae pov

Aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang mentah, apa tetangga sebelah yang sedang muntah ya? Kuraba-raba tempat tidur disebelahku. Hyukkie tidak ada, terpaksa aku harus membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam ini. Oh...Ternyata suara muntahan tadi berasal dari Hyukkie, aku kira tetangga sebelah, tidur lagi saja ah!

APA... Hyukkie Ku muntah. Segera kukenakan celana tidur yang berserakan dilantai, entah ini punya ku atau punya Hyukkie, pinggangnya terasa sempit. Dengan cepat ku hampiri Hyukkie dan memeluk bahunya. Ku pijat tengkuk Hyukkie untuk membantu mengurangi sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Hoek...hoek..Hae...aku mual..hoek"

"Kau baik-baik saja chagi, ayo kita ke dokter" Aku jadi khawatir melihat wajah Hyukkie yang berubah pucat, ia muntah tapi tidak keluar apa-apa, pasti itu sakit sekali. Hyukkie hanya menggeleng, sepertinya ia sudah selesai dengan kegiatan muntahnya barusan.

"Aku mau tidur saja Hae" ku gendong tubuh Hyukkie ketempat tidur, ia kelihatan kelelahan dan sangat lemas. Kubaringkan tubuh kecilnya lalu kupakaikan baju piyama dan tak lupa ku selimuti Hyukkie agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ke dokter chagi?" ku usap keningnya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Pipinya juga terasa dingin, ada apa dengan Hyukkie

"Aku baik-baik saja Hae. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menyiapkan keperluan kerja untuk..." ku kukecup bibirnya ranumnya agar berhenti bicara, ia sudah lemas begini, suaranya saja terdengar lirih, mana mungkin aku memintanya untuk menyiapkan keperluanku.

"Tidak usah, kau istirahat saja. aku akan meminta izin untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini"

"Jangan Hae, kau kerja saja, aku sudah baikan kok" Eunhyuk terlihat akan bangun dari tidurnya, tapi aku menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidur lagi.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan jangan membantah. Aku akan izin dan kau harus istirahat chagi" Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mendengarkan perkataanku. Ia memejamkan matanya, tak lama terdengar deru nafasnya yang teratur sepertinya ia sudah tertidur. Ku cium keningnya lalu kekamar mandi, aku harus mandi dulu, badanku sudah bau keringat dan bekas cairan cinta kami yang telah mengering. Setelah ini aku akan menyiapkan bubur untuk Hyukkie

.

Eunhyuk pov

Ku buka mataku perlahan-lahan untuk menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk ke mataku. Sudah berapa lama aku tidur, kulirik jam dinding yang ada disebelah tempat tidur, jam 10, lama sekali aku tidur.

Kriett...

"Kau sudah bangun chagi" Hae benar-benar tidak kerja rupanya. Sekarang ia sudah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur kami, sedangkan aku sendiri masih dalam posisi berbaring, tubuhku sepertinya lemas sekali untuk bangun saja terasa sulit. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaan barusan

"Aku buatkan bubur untukmu, kau kan belum sarapan pagi ini" Donghae mencoba untuk menyuapiku.

"Aku tidak lapar Hae" aku memang belum makan, tapi aku tidak merasa lapar dan lidahku terasa asam.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja atau kau mau makan yang lain? Akan aku buatkan?" aku berpikir aku ingin makan apa, terlintas sebuah nama makanan diotakku, kalau memakan itu sepertinya enak.

"Aku mau makan kimchi yang pedas Hae" entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan kimchi sekarang ini.

"Tapi kau belum makan nasi Hyukkie, nanti kau sakit perut. Kau makan bubur ini dulu baru setelah itu Hyukkie boleh makan kimchi, bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku tidak mau bubur, aku mau kimchi pedas yang ada dikulkas, Sekarang juga" Hae ini, tadi bertanya aku ingin makan apa. setelah aku beri tau malah tidak mau mengabulkan. Hae menyebalkan

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit Hyukkie" aku malas mendengar alasan Hae yang melarangku makan kimchi, kutarik selimut yang ada dadaku sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku malas melihat wajah Hae jika ia tidak membawakan aku kimchi yang pedas.

"Hyukkie, jangan begini. Ayo buka selimutnya" Hae mencoba menarik selimutku, namun aku tidak kalah kuat untuk menahannya, biar kecil begini aku laki-laki yang kuat.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan kimchi untukmu. Sekarang turunkan selimutnya" aku berhasil. Hehehehe. Kuturunkan selimut yang tadi menutupi seluruh tubuhku, panas juga didalam selimut tadi

"Terima kasih Hae...chu..." ku berikan senyum termanis yang bisa aku buat untuk suamiku tercinta ini dan sedikit kecupan dipipinya.

"Kau tunggu disini"

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau melihatmu didapur"

"Huh..baiklah, ayo"

"Hae...gendong, aku tidak bisa jalan" aku malu sekali mengatakannya, kenapa aku jadi manja sekali padanya.

"Tuan putri Hyukkie kenapa jadi manja, tapi aku suka memanjakanmu" Hae menggendong tubuhku bridal style, ku sembunyikan wajahku didada bidangnya, wajahku pasti sudah merah sekarang.

.

Donghae pov

Kalau sedang manja Hyukkie manis sekali, semoga sifatnya terus seperti ini. Saat ini aku sedang menyiapkan kimchi pesanan Hyukkie, bubur yang tadi sedikitpun tidak ia sentuh.

"Hyukkie, kimchinya sudah siap"

"Asik, bawa sini Hae"

Aku meletakan piring berisi sayur sawi fermentasi dihadapan Hyukkie, melihatnya tersenyum membuatku senang.

"Semalat makan"

Hyukkie makan dengan lahapnya, dia sampai minta tambah lagi. aku yang melihatnya saja jadi kenyang.

"Hyukkie sudah cukup, kau tidak boleh makan lagi" kurebut piring yang kembali berisi kimchi itu

"Hae...aku kan lagi makan"

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu banyak"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada bantahan, dengarkan perkataanku" berbicara dengan Hyukkie memang terkadang harus sedikit keras agar ia mau menurut padaku.

"Hae menyebalkan"

Brakk...

Marah lagi padaku, tapi tidak apalah dari pada dia sakit

.

Donghae masih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya diruang tengah, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang. Eunhyuk yang sedang merajuk pun belum juga keluar dari kamar, Donghae sengaja membiarkan agar Eunhyuk tenang sendiri dulu. Tak lama pekerjaan Donghae pun selesai, setelah merapikan semua kertas-kertas yang berserakan Donghae berniat untuk melihat Eunhyuk dikamar.

"Apa Hyukkie sudah selesai marahnya, aku lihat saja kedalam"

Kriett...

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa?" Donghae heran melihat Hyukkie yang sedang dalam posisi meringkuk sambil menekan perutnya. Apa itu cara merajuk model baru

"H..hae...hiks...sakit...hiks.." Donghae yang paham maksud Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk, dibaringkannya tubuh Eunhyuk dengan benar. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajah Eunhyuk, tangannya masih terus menekan perutnya. Eunhyuk meringis menahan rasa sakit yang berpusat diperutnya.

"Hyukkie, bertahan chagi" Donghae langsung mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk, namun ia kembali terkejut, pasalnya dibagian bawah Eunhyuk terlihat adanya darah yang membasahi celananya. Donghae yang sangat panik langsung menyambar kunci mobil dan secepat mungkin membawa Eunhyuk ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

Donghae pov

Saat ini Hyukkie sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di ruang IGD, aku seperti mengalami dejavu, dulu juga Hyukkie dibawa ke rumah sakit ini saat mengalami kecelakaan, dan sekarang Hyukkie ke tempat ini lagi, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya, cukup dulu saja aku tidak mau terulang lagi.

"Anda keluarga dari pasien yang bernama Lee Eunhyuk" seorang perawat menghampiriku

"Iya, aku keluarganya. Apa dia Hyukkie baik-baik saja?"

"Tuan Lee, baik-baik saja. Dokter akan menjelaskan keadaannya kepada anda, mari ikut saya" aku mengikuti perawat ini membawaku menemui dokter yang menangin perawatan Hyukkie

"Dokter, keluarga Tuan Lee sudah datang"

"Silahkan duduk tuan...?"

"Saya Lee Donghae"

"Silahkan duduk tuan Lee" aku sangat gugup menghadapi dokter yang akan menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi Eunhyuk dok, apa dia baik-baik saja"

"Sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan anda, saya ingin bertanya dulu pada anda" ingin bertanya padaku, tentang apa? apa tentang kecelakaan dulu

"Apa yang anda ingin tanyakan?"

"Maaf jika ini terdengar sedikit menyinggung masalah pribadi anda dan tuan Lee Eunhyuk. Apa anda berdua sepasang kekasih" kenapa dokter ini bisa menebak begitu, apa dia sebenarnya bukan dokter tapi peramal.

"Emm...iya" lebih baik jujur saja, memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Apa anda berhubungan intim dengan pasangan anda?" aku tidak tau harus menyembunyikan wajahku dimana, mendengar pertanyaannya membuat wajahku memerah.

"Melihat wajah anda saya menebak jawabannya pasti iya. Baiklah saya akan memberikan anda penjelasan tentang keadaan tuan Lee Eunhyuk. Tuan Lee memiliki sel telur dalam tubuhnya dan anda yang saya tebak memiliki peran sebagai 'laki-laki' dalam hubungan ini telah menanamkan sel sperma dalam tubuhnya sehingga sel telu tuan Lee terbuahi. Karena terjadinya pembuahan tersebut sekarang ini tuan Lee sedang hamil 6 minggu"

Sepertinya kupingku sedang bermasalah, dokter ini bilang Hyukkie hamil. Yang benar saja, Hyukkie itu laki-laki, tidak mungkin hamil

"Anda pasti mengira hal ini tidak mungkin kan? Saya awalnya juga sempat merasa ragu, tapi saya sudah memeriksanya beberapa kali dan hasilnya positif"

"Ja..jadi benar Hyukkie hamil?" kulihat dokter bername tag Kim ini mengangguk mantap.

"Ini anugrah untuk anda tuan Lee, keajaiban bisa datang pada siapa saja, walaupun itu terdengar mustahil"

Senang? Tentu saja. aku akan punya anak dari orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini, aku harus segera menemui Hyukkie secepatnya

"Tapi ada kabar buruk tuan Lee, karena tuan Eunhyuk yang terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan yang tidak baik untuk janin dapat membuat janin yang ada didalam kandungannya keracunan, hal itu bisa membahayakan janin"

"Membahayakan bagaimana dok?" aku sungguh takut mendengar kalnjutan penjelasan dari dokter Kim ini

"Janin bisa keguguran jika tidak kuat"

Deg...

Jadi darah yang ada dicelana Hyukkie tadi adalah darah dari dalam rahimmnya.

"Tapi untungnya janin tuan Eunhyuk dapat bertahan. Saya akan memberikan vitamin untuk memperkuat kondisi janin dan tolong awasi cara makan tuan Eunhyuk"

"Baik dokter, saya akan melaksanakannya"

"Silahkan temui kekasih anda, dalam masa kehamilan ini ia sangat membutuhkan anda"

"Terima kasih dokter"

Setelahnya aku langsung menemui Hyukkie di kamar rawatnya.

Kriett...

Terlihat Hyukkie yang sedang tertidur, ia kelihatan sangat manis meskipun sedang sakit. Kuarahkan tatapan mataku pada perut ratanya, kuelus lembut perut Hyukkie. Disini ada calon anak kami, terima kasih Tuhan atas anugrah yang Kau berikan.

"Nnghh" sepertinya Hyukkie akan terbangun

"Hai chagi" kukecup kening 'istri'ku ini

"Hae...aku kenapa? perutku rasanya sakit"

"Kau baik-baik saja. chagi, mau dengar sesuatu?"

"Apa Hae?" kubimbing tangannya yang tidak terdapat infus keatas perutnya. Ku gerakkan tangan Hyukkie pada perutnya

"Kau hamil chagi, kita akan punya anak" kulihat wajah terkejut Hyukkie, ia seperti meminta kejelasan dari ucapanku tadi.

"Hae jangan bercanda, aku ini laki-laki mana mungkin bisa hamil" memang sedikit sulit dipercaya, bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa mempunyai sel telur dalam tubuhnya.

"Tapi itu benar chagi, dokter sendiri yang menjelaskannya padaku. Apa kau tidak senang kita akan punya anak?" jangan-jangan Hyukkie belum siap dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku...aku takut Hae" kuelus surai pirangnya, mudah-mudahan cara ini bisa mengurangi rasa takutnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan chagi?"

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, aku bukan seorang wanita. Aku..."

Chu...

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan masalah itu, aku yakin kau akan jadi ibu yang baik untuk anak kita. Kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama" kulihat Hyukkie menganggukan kepalanya. ku peluk Hyukkie yang terbaring diatas ranjang, ku ciumi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih chagi, kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga padaku"

Tiga hari Eunhyuk di rawat dirumah sakit dan hari ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah. Semua pantangan yang diberikan dokter sudah disampaikan oleh Donghae pada Eunhyuk, termasuk kejadian kimchi pedas kemarin yang membuat Eunhyuk masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang Eunhyuk sedang berada di rumah mereka tepatnya didalam kamar tidur mereka. Eunhyuk berbaring dikasurnya sambil membelai perutnya

"Maaf umma baby, gara-gara umma kau jadi sakit" Eunhyuk benar-benar menyesal atas keegoisannya dulu, andai ia mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae.

"Kau sedang apa chagi?" Donghae menghampiri 'istri'nya yang sedang berbaring, ia ikut berbaring disamping Eunhyuk dan membelai perut Eunhyuk.

"Aku sangat bahagia Hae" Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Donghae, membelai wajah tampan suaminya tersebut.

"Aku juga bahagia chagi. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kita akan punya anak"

Mereka menikmati moment kebahagian bersama, rasanya semua penderitaan yang mereka alami terbayar dengan kehadiran calon bayi yang dikandung Eunhyuk.

.

eunhyuk pov

saat ini aku sedang bersantai dibalkon rumah kami ditemani Hae yang memelukku dari belakang, rasanya hangat, aku jadi tidak kedinginan. Tiba-tiba aku ingin sesuatu, lebih tepatnya ingin melihat seseorang.

"Hae..."

"Ya chagi, ada apa?" Donghae yang duduk dibelakangku mengalihkan pandangannya padaku

"Aku ingin sesuatu" kupasang jurus memelas tingkat tinggi agar Hae mau menuruti permintaanku

"Apa?"

"Janji akan menurutinya?"

"Tentu Hyukkie?"

"Aku ingin Min hyung mengelus perutku saat ini juga" wajah Hae langsung berubah saat mendengar permintaanku.

"Apa tidak bisa besok chagi, sekarang sudah malam" Hae mencoba memeluku, namun aku menolaknya. Jika tidak ada Min Hyung tidak ada pelukan untuk Hae

"Aku maunya sekarang Hae"

.

Donghae pov

Penyiksaanku dimulai, bagaimana caranya membawa Sungmin hyung datang ke Busan malam hari begini. Hyukkie apa tidak bisa besok saja

"Hae...aku mau Min hyung" Hyukkie mengguncang-guncang tanganku, ini salah satu caranya agar aku mau meloloskan permintaanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba. Tapi aku tidak janji Sungmin hyung bisa datang malam ini"

"Pokoknya harus datang"

Kucoba untuk menelpon Sungmin Hyung

"_Halo"_

"Halo Sungmin hyung, ini aku Hae"

"_Woi Donghae hyung, kenapa malam-malam menelpon, mengganggu saja" _ini yang aku pikirkan sedari tadi, si raja setan ini pasti tidak akan memperbolehkan Sungmin hyung datang ke Busan malam hari.

"Aku ingin minta tolong pada Sungmin Hyung, Kyu?"

"_Minta tolong apa? apa tidak bisa besok"_ sabar Donghae, semua demi Hyukkie dan anakmu.

"Ini penting kyu, cepatkan berikan telponnya pada Sungmin Hyung" kudengat gerutuan Kyuhyun yang tidak iklas membiarkan Sungmin hyung berbicara pada ku

"_Mau minta tolong apa Hae?"_

"Begini hyung..." kuceritakan semua hal yang terjadi disini, Hyukkie yang ingin bertemu Sungmin hyung saat ini juga. Dengan segala bujuk rayu dan sedikit perdebatan dengan Kyuhyun akhirnya Sungmin hyung menyanggupi permintaanku untuk datang ke Busan malam ini.

"Terima kasih Hyung"

Tut...

"Bagaimana Hae? Min hyung datang kan?"

"Iya chagi, kau tunggu saja ya. Tapi kenapa kau ingin Sungmin hyung mengelus perutmu? Aku juga bisa"

"Aku sedang ingin perutku di elus oleh orang yang berwajah imut, Hae kan tidak imut sama sekali" ternyata alasannya hanya itu, orang yang mengidam ternyata susah juga menghadapinya.

.

Acara mengidam Eunhyuk ternyata cukup menyiksa Donghae, setelah Sungmin datang ke Busan, Eunhyuk memilih tidur dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Donghae harus rela tidur dengan Kyuhyun dan harus siap mendengar gerutuannya karena kekasihnya disekap oleh 'istri' Donghae, Eunhyuk juga sering meminta makanan yang aneh-aneh, jika Donghae tidak sanggup memenuhinya Eunhyuk akan marah dan mogok makan. Tak hanya sampai disitu, saat memeriksakan kesehatan kandungan, Eunhyuk harus mendapatkan vitamin yang disuntikan melalui lengan, Eunhyuk yang takut pada jarum suntik tak ayal melarikan diri saat akan disuntikan, bahkan Donghae harus rela berkeringat demi mencari Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi dan Donghae terkena imbasnya lagi. Eunhyuk mau disuntik jika Donghae disuntik juga, Donghae yang tidak ingin Eunhyuk kekurangan vitamin satupun akhirnya menyetujui hal itu.

.

Kandungannya pun sudah memasuki umur delapan bulan, Eunhyuk sudah tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi sekarang. Sekarang Eunhyuk lebih banyak berada dirumah karena perutnya yang semakin membesar membuat ia kesulitan dalam bergerak, Donghae pun tidak mengizinkan Eunhyuk untuk berada diluar rumah.

Eunhyuk pov

Aku bosan berada dirumah terus, aku ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Tapi nanti jika ketauan Hae, ia pasti marah. Emm...Hae kan sekarang sedang bekerja, tidak apa-apalah jika hanya keluar sebentar. Aku hanya ingin ketaman yang didekat rumah

Wah..sudah lama tidak keluar rumah, aku ingin duduk diayunan yang ada ditengah taman. Tapi sebelum sampai ditengah taman, aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang menyebrang jalan sembarangan. Wanita itu sepertinya tidak tau jika ada sebuah motor yang sedang melaju kearahnya.

.

"Nyonya awasss..." Eunhyuk masih sempat untuk menarik tangan wanita tadi, namun naasnya kaki belakang Eunhyuk menyandung batu yang menyebabkan ia jatuh terjengkal ke belakang.

"Arghhh...sakit" wanita yang diselamat Eunhyuk tadi langsung melihat ke arah Eunhyuk, ia melihat kaki Eunhyuk yang basah oleh darah yang bersumber dari selangkangan Eunhyuk.

"Tuan...kau tidak apa-apa? aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit"

Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri

Donghae yang mendengar kabar Eunhyuk masuk rumah sakit langsung menuju kesana secepatnya, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Eunhyuk.

.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk sekarang"

"Tenang tuan Donghae, tuan Eunhyuk sekarang akan menjalani operasi, kami harus meminta persetujuan anda, anda harus memilih salah satu dari mereka siapa yang harus diselamatannya. Bayi tuan prematur, dan tuan Eunhyuk mengalami pendarahan, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan keduannya"

'Aku tidak bisa memilih diantaranya, mereka berdua sangat berarti untukku. Ya Tuhan cobaan apa lagi ini'

"Tolong..hiks..dokter, selamatkan mereka berdua..hiks..aku mohon" Donghae berlutut dikaki dokter ini agar ia mau menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dan anak mereka.

"Tuan Donghae, saya mohon anda berdiri. Kami akan usahakan, tapi kami tidak bisa berjanji"

"Aku ingin istri dan anakku selamat..hiks..aku tidak bisa memilih salah satunya"

"Dokter Kim, kita harus mengambil tindakan secepatnya, kesadaran pasien semakin menurun" seorang perawat yang datang memberi tau kabar Eunhyuk semakin membuat Donghae merasa hancur.

"Tuan Donghae anda harus menentukan siapa yang harus diselamatkan saat ini juga, tolong tanda tangani surat ini"

"Aku..hiks..tidak bisa" Donghae terjatuh dilantai rumah sakit, ini sangat menyakitkan baginya, harus memilih istri atau anaknya.

"Tuan tolong, jika anda tidak menandatangin ini anda akan kehilangan keduanya"

Donghae mengambil bulpen yang sedari tadi diserahkan oleh dokter itu, tangannya gemetar hebat saat akan menandatangi kertas informed consent itu.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie" dan keputusan telah dibuat oleh Donghae.

.

Sedangkan diruang operasi sendiri, terlihat Eunhyuk yang menetaskan air mata dikalah kesadarannya semakin hilang.

'Umma mohon berjuanglah bersama umma sayang'

.

.

3 tahun kemudian

Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang memandangi anak perempuan kecil yang asik bermain air di taman dekat rumahnya. Air matanya mengalir menyaksikan kejadian itu

"Hyukkie, kenapa menangis?" Donghae, suami dari Eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi 'istri'nya tersebut

"Aku tidak menyangka, semua akan terjadi seperti ini" anak kecil yang sedang dipandangi Eunhyuk sedari tadi adalah anak yang lahir dari rahimnya. Dokter berhasil menyelamatkan keduannya. Donghae sendiri waktu itu tidak jadi memilih diantara mereka, dia meminta dokter menyelamatkan keduanya dengan semua resiko yang akan ditanggungnya, ia yakin jika ia memilih salah satu dari mereka Eunhyuk pasti akan sedih.

"Umma...Appa" perempuan kecil berumur tiga tahun itu berlari menuju Euhyuk dan Donghae

"Sini sayang" Hup...anak itu meloncat kedalam gendongan Eunhyuk

"Umma kenapa nangis?" anak kecil itu menyentuhkan tangan-tangan kecilnya dipipi Eunhyuk

"Umma tidak menangis Minji. Umma kelilipan debu, ya kan Appa"

"Iya sayang, oh iya...appa ada kejutan untuk Minji"

"Kejutan apa Appa?"

"Tutup mata Minji dulu"

"Baiklah" Minji menutup matanya menunggu kejutan yang diberikan oleh Donghae

"Tara..."

"Wah kalung ini bagus sekali Appa" Donghae membelikan sebuah kalung bertuliskan nama Minji disana, namun jika liontin yang berbentuk seperti papan itu dibalik makan dibelakangnya akan ada tulisan nama HaeHyuk.

"Kau suka sayang"

"Iya umma, Minji suka"

"Mana hadiah untuk Appa?"

Chu...

"Masak hanya untuk Appa, untuk Umma mana?"

Chu...

Minji memberika ciuman pipi kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sekarang ayo kita beli ice criem"

"Asik..."

Donghae mengambil Minji dari gendongan Eunhyuk, mereka berjalan memasuki mobil yang terparkir didekat taman tempat minji bermain dan seiring berjalanya mobil tersebut maka berakhir pula kisah ini. Kisah keluarga kecil Lee Donghae beserta istri dan anaknya yang dibangun atas nama cinta dan perjuangan.

The end

Yeiy.. selesai juga sekuel dari promise dan promise II. Maaf ya kalau ceritannya gak sesuai dengan keinginan teman2 terutama bagi yang request ff ini juga dengan typo dan kalimat rancu yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

tentang Eunhyuk oppa yang takut disuntik itu aku lihat dari video Suju waktu pengambilan darah, ekspresi takut Eunhyuk oppa lucu banget.

Bagi yang sudah baca jangan lupa review yah, terutama bagi yang minta

Hehehehe

Sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
